Multimedia priority service (MPS) allows authorized users, for example members of the government and other public authorities, to obtain priority access to radio resources of a telecommunication network on a priority basis before other public land mobile network (PLMN) users. Priority access may be needed, when congestion is blocking session establishment attempts for example in emergency situations, such as earthquakes, floods. In emergency situations many users can try to reach their family over a phone, however, part of the telecommunication network infrastructure can be out of operation due to a catastrophe. The MPS can support priority access to resources on an “end-to-end” priority basis and can be used for voice, video as well as other data bearer services in the packet switched (PS) domain and the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS).
In the MPS, a user can receive priority treatment for reserving packet switched bearer resources which the user can use to initiate and use various multimedia services. However, inflexible control possibilities of the MPS can reduce the usability of the service.